


Trouble man

by purplesk



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, agent - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麻煩通常都是自己撿來的</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 007!Erik VS. Agent!Charles  
> 這是篇片段文，也就是說，想到什麼就寫什麼，寫得很隨意～

　　他踩下油門，車子奔騰的速度比思考還快，他必須立刻將人帶回任務指定地點，並且，『順便』甩開追兵。

　　緊緊跟隨在其後的一輛車毫不憐惜彼此都是名貴車種，跟了上來準備全力衝刺、撞擊。他從後照鏡中已將對方的意念收進眼底，快速地打旋了方向盤，車尾燈稍微被撞到——沒關係，只不過是車尾燈罷了。

　　撞擊自己的那臭傢伙趁機加速與自己平行，並往自己的車身撞了過來，雖然他機警地閃躲，卻無法全身而退。坐在副駕駛座的人因這次的撞擊而撞到了車窗玻璃——看起來有點疼，但他沒有心思多顧及別人的身體狀況。他的任務是將人帶回去，只要活著就好，上面並沒有要求說要毫髮無傷。

　　不過看到那似乎因為這次的撞擊而皺起眉心的臉，他還是感到些許愧疚及無奈——只有一點點，像玻璃高腳杯底的那剩下的一兩滴馬丁尼。

　　他拾起槍，在對方想玩帽子戲法之前先馳得點，他瞥了眼左方的臭傢伙，左手握著方向盤，右手迅速舉槍，在車窗搖下的那瞬間，他毫不猶豫地開槍——兩槍，一槍落在駕駛的手臂上，另一槍則打在副駕駛座的人的持槍手上。不浪費子彈，以免Q Branch又來喊什麼要節省開銷的廢話。

　　他沒立刻將槍收下，眼睛還注視著前方的路況，但右手已經橫舉到副駕駛座的人的面前。

　　

　　「閃開。」低沉的嗓音，毫不拖泥帶水的命令。

　　

　　副駕駛座的人立刻往後仰了幾度。

　　隔著車窗，他只轉動眼球瞥了眼右方的追兵，對方也舉起槍準備來個對決。他勾起淺淺地嘴角弧度，眼睛微瞇，似乎故意在等對方找準時機。下一秒，槍聲響起，接著右方的車子打了滑，轉了兩圈後跌出公路。

　　乾淨俐落。

　　他收起槍，隨手放在裝飲料的架子上，絲毫不在意那是Q Branch新開發的武器。

　　正準備再加速離開之時，他從後照鏡瞅見後方又來了個追兵。微微皺眉，想著要如何將對方在前面那大轉彎前甩開。

　　

　　「他們手上有實驗的備份，要解決掉才行。」副駕駛座的人轉首，認真地對著他說著。

　　

　　他多花了一秒欣賞副駕駛座的人的那雙美得不可言喻的豔藍色雙眸。看在那漂亮眼睛的份上，他就聽對方一次——明星特工難得收斂了乖僻與狂傲。

　　無預警之下，他瞬間打旋方向盤，讓車子整個轉了一百八十度，與後方的追兵正面對決，後者八成傻了一下，從他們來不及踩煞車整個撞上來的狀況就可得知一二。

　　R檔，明晃晃的挑釁。

　　追兵立刻架起槍，準備往他們的擋風玻璃開槍。說時遲那時快，他伸手要撈在飲料架上的槍枝，卻只抓到空氣。不祥的預感掠過腦海，必須立刻執行B計畫。而也在此刻，耳邊傳來開槍的響聲，接著他看見追兵中槍，並且車子打了滑，他趁機再退後一些，換檔，快速打轉方向盤，揚長而去。

　　汽車安穩地行駛了幾秒後，他抽空瞥了眼身邊的人，發現副駕駛座這位看起來只是個大學教授、手無縛雞之力的傢伙，正拿著他的槍。對方轉了過來，對他聳聳肩，露出甜甜的笑意。

　　男人挑眉，卻沒有任何責怪意味，反倒覺得接下來的事鐵定會變得更有趣。

　　

　　「他們沒說你也是特工。」男人輕說著。

　　「他們也沒說來接我的會是007。」輕笑。

　　

　　兩人再次四目交集，露出彼此心知肚明的微笑。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier.」

　　「Erik Lehnsherr.」

　　

　　Erik淺笑，好戲正要上演。

　　

　　

　　TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

　　大庭廣眾之下的親密行為是讓人感到尷尬的，此時此刻，大多數人會下意識地避開視線。當Erik的唇瓣離開Charles的時候，前者確認他們甩開了追兵的注目，即便那只有短短幾秒，但已經足夠。

　　他順手拉起Charles的手，快速地奔下階梯，並藉著人潮擁擠的優勢阻隔追兵的搜索。Erik確認他們已經完全甩開追兵後，他立刻放開Charles的手，毫不留情地繼續往前大步邁進，偶爾回頭瞥一眼Charles是否有跟上自己的腳步。

　　任務保護計畫總是很麻煩，因為被保護的人常常沒搞清楚狀況，會擅自行動或者做一些愚蠢的事——而他們往往認為不會被發現。Erik並不否認Charles的專業，他畢竟也是受過訓練的特工，但在00組看來，其餘的特工大多像是業餘的，更不用說Charles之前待在資訊部執行內勤工作。

　　而他們兩人的行蹤被方才的意外曝光了，恰巧又遇上Q Branch的主管請了長假跑去蜜月旅行——該死的屋漏偏逢連夜雨——即便現在Q Branch正在搶救秘密通訊方式，但也需要一點時間，Erik一向很擅長隱藏自己，但是要順便隱藏別人，這就有點棘手了，尤其這個別人還是個聰明絕頂但是總是跟自己唱反調的傢伙時。

　　他們來到一間旅館，必須在這裡等待兩個鐘頭左右，畢竟，大隱隱於市、最危險的地方往往最安全。只要Q Branch聯絡上他們的軍需官，不需要花幾分鐘的時間，他與這名麻煩的傢伙就能從如鯊魚般的追兵圍繞之下大搖大擺的離開。他隨手將Charles推進房間，關上門——在門關起來之前多瞅了那不甘願的傢伙一眼。隨後他走到走廊上，翻出上衣口袋的、只在危急時使用的小小通訊器，將之按了下去，順便從走廊的窗戶往外掃視，確認目前的狀況如何。

　　 **看起來暫時躲過了。** Erik在心中暗忖著，接著他走回房間，開門後所見到的場景一度讓他想大發雷霆。Erik邊走邊解開頸子上的領帶，他沉著臉，走近正坐在床上拿起手機發訊息的傢伙。

　　他將手中的領帶丟到床上，並抽走Charles手上的機器，換來了Charles不滿的抗議。

　　

　　「嘿！那是我的。」

　　「你的？」挑眉，接著，Erik將手機丟到地上，完全不理會機器是否會因此損毀。

　　「你在做什麼！」Charles站起，難得也怒氣上揚，「我已經加密過了，這是安全的線路。」Charles想蹲下撿起手機，卻被Erik一把撈起。

　　

　　Erik的力道之大，右手用力掐在Charles的手腕上，讓後者忍不住皺了眉。

　　

　　「我才想問你在做什麼？」他絲毫沒打算收回點力道。

　　「我得告訴Raven我很安全。」Charles毫不示弱地瞪了回去。

　　「誰是Raven？」他們彼此互視著，而Charles選擇沉默，「你還是不說。」

　　

　　Charles垂了垂眼睫，這畫面看來莫名的無辜，同時，Erik也無意逼迫對方說些什麼，他稍稍鬆開手，覺得如此的警告已經足夠，再多就變成威脅了。而Erik在那麼一瞬間忘了自己正在保護的傢伙才不是省油的燈！當Erik稍稍鬆開箝制的同時，Charles以飛快的速度掙脫Erik的手，並正往手機的方向撲去。

　　Erik也在那瞬間火氣整個衝了上來。他用力地回扣住Charles，並將他整個人丟到床上去，Erik告訴自己，他得想個辦法把這相當不聽話的傢伙給束縛住。腦子還沒想到方法，就被Charles踹了一腳。

　　 **來真的？** 既然對方這麼不客氣，自己也不用手下留情。他手腳並用地將Charles整個人釘在床上，後者又不是乖巧的、嗅到性感的荷爾蒙就會乖乖束手就擒的好孩子——對方畢竟是名探員，就算是菜鳥也跟一般人截然有別。Erik自然免不了一頓的扭打，一陣慌忙中還被咬了一口。

　　他摸到了自己方才丟在床上的領帶，順手將其拿起，以身體的優勢將Charles壓在身下，因為Charles的扭動使得Erik無法將他的雙手都抓住，但至少已經抓住一隻手，並快速地將Charles的左手纏上領帶，並跟床頭的欄杆綁在一起。

　　失去一隻手的靈活，讓Charles的動作緩慢了下來，但他的嘴巴依舊喊著些許言語——Erik已經懶了理會Charles說些什麼，他只想要這超級調皮的傢伙安靜下來、做個安分的乖巧人質即可。

　　俯身，他用嘴堵住了Charles的紅唇。Erik敢對天發誓，他真的沒有別的意思，他只是想讓Charles安靜一點——讓一個不斷在說話的人安靜的方法就是堵住他的嘴，可惜Erik手邊並沒有毛巾或者麵包可以讓他塞住Charles的口。

　　而這招真的見效了。Charles瞬間就不再掙扎。或許愣住了，也或許嚇了一跳。不管是哪個反應，Erik都相當喜聞樂見。

　　當Erik的唇瓣離開彼此時，他並沒有立即離開這有點曖昧的氣氛，反之，他繼續以居高臨下的姿態瞅著微微喘氣的身下人。他看見Charles的眼睛眨了眨，想起方才在廣場時，自己沒有徵求對方同意，甚至沒有告知，就直接把人抓了過來強吻——雖然那並非故意的，但還是不怎麼禮貌。

　　

　　「只是工作。」他道，力圖掩飾一點心虛。

　　「只是工作。」Charles重複了他的話，這讓Erik莫名感到尷尬。

　　

　　他想撐起自己，拉開與Charles之間的空隙。後者卻用尚未被束縛的右手攀上了他的頸子，Erik微愣，腦子裡正在分析這動作的意圖。接著，他被輕拉了下來，Charles唇瓣觸感柔軟，有一點讓人捨不得離開。

　　幾秒後，彼此分開。

　　

　　「還是工作？」豔藍色眼珠的主人微眨了眨眼，勾人的語調。

　　

　　Erik忖了忖，道：「不完全是。」意味深長。

　　

　　下一秒Erik俯下身，先淺嚐著Charles的豔唇，而對方也回應之。他開始褪去自己身上的衣物，也扯開Charles身上的障礙。順著Charles頸項的弧度，他吻著、抿著、囓著，絲毫不在意會在Charles身上留下任何痕跡。

　　Charles的呼吸比方才還急促一些，這並非剛剛兩人扭打而產生的喘氣，而是性慾高漲的生理反應。Erik的手不規矩地往下滑，撫過Charles胸口每一吋的肌膚，發燙感從指尖、指腹、掌心暈了開來，這讓Erik一時間迷惑了，究竟是自己手的溫度冰涼還是Charles的體溫略高？無所謂，不管是前者後者都無所謂。

　　Erik的手游到Charles的下腹，只是輕柔的撫摸動作卻引起Charles的輕顫——很好的反應，Erik很滿意。手從褲頭鑽進，稍稍碰觸到Charles的私處時，後者倒抽了口氣，身體反射地想要逃走，而Erik則用身體優勢壓制住他，並再次堵住Charles的雙唇——帶點安撫意味。

　　在Charles比較放鬆一些之後，他解開Charles的最後防線，並非常順暢地將其褪去。赤裸暴露在他人面前總讓人感到不大自在，Charles扭動了一下身子，雙頰上染開了些許紅暈——是因為方才的情慾之故或者略微害躁的關係？或許，兩者皆有。

　　Erik移動自己的身子，他挪到Charles的下腹，赤裸裸的欲望就在自己鼻尖前幾公分的距離，手指碰觸了一下肉柱體，換來Charles低沉的呼吸，他緩緩地將每隻手指環繞上柱體物，舌尖輕碰了前端洞口。他感覺Charles的身子微微一震，有一點青澀感。Erik在心中泛起笑意。

　　溫熱的舌頭在傘狀物處打旋著，故意勾勒描繪其形狀，含住一丁點的前端，微微地推著吞吐著，並不忘舌頭的工作，同時，他知道Charles的呼吸開始變得沈重。他離開含住的部位，並輕輕地舔著吻著柱身的部份，空出來的手滑過囊袋處，並在囊袋下緣輕撫著刺激接近前列腺部位的肌膚。細微的動作卻能引起對方的浮動不安的焦躁。

　　他將Charles的情慾吞入口中，淺淺地來回吞吐，唇部肌膚摩擦著性器再加上Erik的舌頭還是十分不安分地挑弄著前端、柱身，所有可以逗弄的範圍。Charles用尚未被綁起的右手遮住自己的眼睛，他努力地克制自己不要太快繳械。但，他聞得到Erik身上的氣息、感覺得到Erik不知什麼時候抓到潤滑並塗滿手指後正在自己的後穴打旋，而且緩緩地埋入了一些、Erik的舌頭靈巧，正滑過自己欲望的每一吋。

　　感官受到了強大的刺激，Charles閉起眼、咬了咬唇，不自主地開始緩慢地、小幅度地抽動起來。刺激像湧泉衝冒出來，理智像溺水一樣被淹沒，Charles很難控制自己的衝動，他想克制卻又忍不住地又往前頂了一些。而在不知不覺之中Erik的手指已經埋了一根在Charles的體內，在Charles發現之際，Erik彎曲指節，試圖找到會令Charles不能自己的酥麻點。

　　00組特工統一的優點就是：床上功夫都還不賴。在Charles反應過來之前、可能會反抗之際，Erik故意在埋進更多手指，並頂弄著Charles的敏感點。或許已經無法思考，也或許這一切超過Charles所能預料的。Charles順從了自己的私慾，忍不住地發出滿滿的情色呻吟。他不清楚過了多久，他只記得最後自己射在Erik口中，並且朦朧之間瞅見Erik嘴角有些許濁白色的液體。

　　高潮後的疲倦感來襲。Charles放任自己懶散地躺著，也不想去思考他居然揍了007、咬了他、最後還讓007為自己做了口活。待Charles再度睜眼，他瞅見Erik從淋浴間走了出來，很快地回到床上，一言不發地就壓在自己的身上。

　　Erik嗅了嗅Charles，並啄了口Charles的耳廓。Erik鬆開纏繞在Charles左手腕上的領帶，而Charles的左手順勢跌在Erik的頸部後方，微微勾著他。

　　

　　「以前試過嗎？」Erik問著，並俯身再啄了口Charles的豔唇。

　　「我為什麼要告訴你？」 反詰，帶點揶揄。

　　

　　Erik沒搭腔，他只是讓自己的手指再鑽進去方才拓開了些許的穴口。

　　

　　「沒關係，反正你的身體會告訴我。」

　　

　　還想反唇相譏，卻為時已晚。Erik的手指開始抽送起來，一開始只是小幅度的抽動，但隨著擴張順利，手指抽出、挺進的速度就變快。幾次的抽插都刻意往敏感點擦過，並沒有刻意按壓或刺激之。不過，如此的舉動已讓Charles的欲望又開始微微抬頭。

　　Erik抽出自己的手指，他伸手勾取到小小方形的東西，撕開後將其中的內含物快速為自己套上，接著，比手指更粗更灼熱的物體正一吋吋地侵入Charles的體內。

　　Charles本能地稍微夾緊了一些，這動作使Erik停下侵略直到身下人再次放鬆他才再往前推進一些。當Charles的身體可以完全容納Erik後，他稍事停頓一下，看著那雙泛起生理淚水的幽藍色倒影著自己的臉孔。

　　這畫面令Erik相當滿意。他開始小幅度地抽動起來。先是淺淺地抽插，甬道中又緊又溼滑的觸感考驗著Erik的自制能力，幾次淺插之後，男人會深深的撞入甬道內，每一次都會頂到令Charles忍不住流洩情慾呻吟聲的敏感點。

　　不斷溢出的淫慾喘息是最好的伴奏，Charles的身體隨著Erik的節奏擺動著，後者人邊捅著前者，邊吻著、吮著，在Charles的肌膚上留下自己的烙印。Charles再度抬頭的分身貼著Erik的肚腹不斷地被磨蹭著，而抽插的速度明顯加快，肉體相撞的聲音是一種鼓吹，鼓吹自己浸淫在性愛之中不可自拔。每次的撞擊落在前列腺上的衝擊所帶來的快感，加速了自己衝破忍耐的限度，Charles再次地、忍不住地流出激情呻吟長聲，濁白色的液體噴發Erik的肚腹上。

　　Charles沉溺在高潮過後、感官被性慾掩埋，但他依舊能感覺到Erik的抽送，他忍不住圈緊男人，並下意識地夾了夾後穴。他發現Erik愣了一下，但很快恢復原狀，挺進與拔出的交替，速度加快、力道加重。最後Charles覺得Erik似乎用力地撞進自己的體內，Charles聽見Erik達到高潮的喘息——在Charles的耳畔，清晰可聞。Erik射精結束後又繼續抽插了幾下才緩緩退出。

　　Erik沒有立刻離開，反倒霸道地繼續壓在Charles身上。他們沉默地看著彼此，沒有誰願意打破這片寧靜。

　　

　　※※※

　　蓮蓬頭的水聲止息，Erik隨意沖了澡，拿了條浴巾隨興圍上就步出淋浴間。他抬了眼看見Charles安穩地繼續睡著，並不打算過去打斷他的睡眠。另一件物品攫取他的注意力，他看見被遺忘在冰冷地板上的、Charles的手機正發出一閃一閃的亮光。他走了過去，螢幕上顯示著不明來電。接起，他不發一語，只是靜靜聽著話筒那端發出的言語。

　　

　　『Hello，double o seven.』

　　

　　Erik沒搭腔，他曉得，全世界就那個人會如此說話。

　　

　　『一個小時後請往南邊的碼頭移動，那裡會有一艘插有巴拿馬國旗的遊艇，登船，自會有人接應你。』

　　

　　Erik在心中計算，還有一小時要到達指定地點，或許現在就要把賴床的Charles給搖醒。

　　

　　『最後告訴你兩件事：一，Mr. Xavier是對的，這是加密過的線路，而我可以打的進來當然是因為這是我跟他開發的模組；二，在你放縱私慾的這段時間內，我已經幫你清除了周圍的障礙。我想你應該順手幫我帶點茶葉回來。』

　　

　　Erik勾起微笑，輕道：「Yes. Quartermaster.」

　　

　　對方笑了笑，接著掛了線。Erik將手機隨手放在桌子上，走近床沿，俯身，他伸手撥了撥Charles的髮絲，視線在這張人畜無害的臉龐多停留的幾秒。低頭，他輕吻了對方。

　　

　　※※※

　　「不管哪一任007都有一樣的壞毛病。」不似抱怨，反而是平鋪直敘的口吻，他推了推眼鏡，繼續飛舞著手指，身邊的男人湊了過來，伸手將他摟進懷中。

　　「怎麼說呢？」男人落吻在懷中人的眼角，「Q.」

　　「一樣的自私、霸道、妄自尊大。」他故意稍微閃開男人的追吻，微瞇了眼，祖母綠的眼眸閃爍著神秘的光彩。

　　「這麼糟糕？」男人笑了笑。

　　「是啊。」頓，「不過，有一點倒是值得誇獎，也是每一任007難得共有的優點：嘴上不說，但對自己在意的人相當溫柔。」

　　

　　微笑，他拉下男人，交換了纏綿的吻。

　　

　　

　　

　　TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

　　插有巴拿馬國旗的遊艇往何處進發，Erik沒想多問。他從船艙走出，看見正倚在甲板上的大箱子旁的人——在資訊部執行內勤工作的傢伙。那人的視線落在遙遠的海平面上，在這裡，他手上的那台筆記型電腦除了能拿來蓋泡麵之外，大概也起不了什麼作用，至少Erik如此認為。

　　當Erik隨意拿塊浴巾包住下身然後走出浴室並擅自接了那傢伙的電話後——說穿了那通電話也是Q打過來找自己的——他坐上床沿，輕吻了對方，決定還是趕緊喚醒他辦正事要緊，確認那傢伙差不多清醒之後，接著他就轉身離開。

　　

_「我會死嗎？」_

　　

　　Erik抬眼，他盯著那傢伙的背影，想像著那雙美如寶石的藍色雙瞳中正映著海洋的光輝。在他搖醒對方後，那傢伙只是幽幽地問了Erik那個問題。Erik當下有點愣住，不確定這問題的上下文到底是什麼，Erik自大的認為，他此次任務就是護送那傢伙到MI6的指定地區，MI6要一個不能繼續打字、搞破壞的資訊內勤做什麼？肯定是要把完整的、會呼吸的、腦子還能動的人送回去才完成任務。所以Charles的問題真他媽的見鬼了。

　　

_「我會死嗎？」_

　　他並沒有立刻回覆Charles的問題，只是在心裡翻了個白眼，決定忽視八成被操過頭的Charles與他那神經兮兮的問題。但Erik忍不住轉身，再瞥一眼緩緩爬起來的Charles，不知怎地，他的視線就是想多停留一兩秒在對方身上，或許因為看著Charles身上那些斑駁的吻痕帶給Erik一種詭異的興奮感以及成就感。

　　Erik盯著資訊內勤困難地爬下床，並帶著些許痛苦的表情彎身撿起自己的衣服，再慢條斯理地套上時，他走了過去，伸手拉住Charles，說不上來這股衝動是從何而來，不過Erik將他扳過來與自己四目交接時，他瞅見Charles眼中自己的倒影，那讓Erik用手勾起對方的下顎，並霸道的吻上那微張的唇瓣。

　　

_「我會死嗎？」_

　　

　　據說每位跟007滾過床單的人，下場都不怎麼好。雖然Erik基本上不屑跟人在任務期間調情、做愛。不過他前面幾任的007前輩們確實很會善用個人魅力——上床，不過是取得情報的手段之一。

　　或許Charles的問題是這層意思也說不定？

　　當Erik察覺自己不適當地依戀著Charles的身體時，他克制自己的衝動並提醒自己時間所剩不多，所以他嚐了幾口對方雙唇的味道後就趕緊抽身離開，以免身體的本能反應蓋過理智判斷，反而會耽誤了他們離開此是非之地的時間。Erik記得當時Charles眨了眨眼，淺色的睫毛撲了撲，雙眸中帶著滿滿的疑惑卻睿智地將這些困惑暫時收藏。

　　伸手，他用拇指輕輕撫過被自己吻紅、吻腫的唇瓣。

　　

_「你想活著嗎？」_

　　他不期待Charles的回覆，而欲轉身之際，他被一股力道拉住，接著他再度嚐到方才令他眷戀的滋味。Erik的手滑進還沒將紡織物穿好的內勤的褲中，並故意抓了抓對方的臀肉，手指在股縫中游移著，時而探查在不久之前，另一個器官在裡頭恣意妄為的小洞。

　　他們還有一小時趕過去碼頭，而Q已經把路上的障礙都清除掉了。Erik在心中盤算著，他帶Charles趕過去應該不會花上二十分鐘，他們還有一點時間，動作快一點的話，或許可以再操Charles一回……

　　望著那背影，Erik思索著對方正在想什麼？即便兩人無話可說，但待在一起時的氣氛確實不錯——至少沒有誰刻意找話題或是彼此間橫亙著難言喻的尷尬——這促使Erik決定走過去加入Charles的發呆行列。

　　

　 _「你想活著嗎？」_

　　

　　他甫坐下，身邊的人立刻抬眼望了望他。一如Erik的想像，沒有誰開口打破令人舒服的沉默。身邊的傢伙只是多看了他一眼，隨即淺淺地笑了笑，他將視線收回，放回在之前矚著的海平線上。Erik仿照之，並發現不遠處有幾隻海豚正跳出海面。

　　伸手，他攬住身邊的人的腰，並收緊手臂，將對方牢牢地圈住。

　　

_「不知道，你呢？」_

_「我會跟你在一起。不論死去或活著，我都會在你身邊。」_

　　

　　TBC?


End file.
